Muérdago en una Noche de Navidad
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: SLASH: SiriusRemus. Es la mañana del 24 de diciembre y Remus ya no puede ignorar la actitud nerviosa de su amigo. Sirius tiene planes para pasar la Navidad juntos pero repentinamente se ven arruinados. Todo por culpa de la intervención de un inesperado... muérdago.


**Advertencia:** Slash (relación entre chicos). Si no te gusta este género, puedes leerlo si aún así lo deseas, pero por favor recuerda que has sido advertido y no está bien que hagas malos comentarios sólo por eso.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de HP le pertenecen a nuestra amada reina JK. Yo solo escribo sobre ellos porque los amo… ¡Y es Navidad!

**Dedicatoria:** A **Dzeta**, porque sabes que te admiro mucho y eres una de las personas más dulces que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Sólo quería regalarte aunque sea algo pequeño para ésta navidad… Y a **Maye Malfter**, para que sepas que sí, estoy escribiendo, y sí, me estoy animando a publicar. Todo gracias a ti, querida.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

**Muérdago en una Noche de Navidad. **

Remus colocó el tenedor en la mesa con un poco menos de delicadeza que la usual. Observó a su compañero en la silla de enfrente y suspiró, reuniendo paciencia. Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre y el Gran Comedor se hallaba prácticamente vacío; sólo un par de Gryffindor jugando con la comida unas mesas a su derecha y algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en una de las mesas de la esquina al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sirius, es en serio… ¿Qué?

El aludido parpadeó confuso y miró hacia los lados en busca de algún otro Sirius al cual le estuviesen hablando.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué de qué?

-Has estado mirándome toda la mañana.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-No, no lo es.

Remus suspiró nuevamente dejando la conversación hasta allí. No era que realmente le molestase, pero que Sirius Black lo mirara de forma tan fija, casi sin pestañear y con sus ojos grises penetrantes y profundos; lo ponía completamente nervioso. La situación había sido la misma desde el momento en que se habían levantado de la cama y ya estaba comenzando a perder la compostura.

Bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su jugo de calabaza se dispuso a levantarse del asiento notando que Sirius hacía lo mismo.

-¿No vas a terminar tu budín? –le preguntó.

El joven pelinegro miró su comida como recordando que ésta existía. No sólo había dejado gran parte de su postre sino que tampoco había tocado el resto de su desayuno.

-Nah. No tengo hambre.

El licántropo lo miró un poco preocupado, pero lo dejó pasar. Desde hace varios días que Sirius estaba actuando extraño y Remus creía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se había animado a preguntar o hacer algo al respecto. Sirius lo seguía muy de cerca y Remus continuaba sintiendo su mirada clavada en la espalda.

-Hey, ya no está nevando –anunció con entusiasmo el joven Black al pasar por una ventada-. Podemos ir al bosque a dar un paseo con la escoba.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho volar. Y además está haciendo demasiado frío.

En el rostro de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero estarás conmigo. Yo te cuido y te mantengo calentito.

Por primera vez en todo el día Remus agradeció que el otro joven se mantuviese a su espalda pues así no lograría apreciar el ligero sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Se imaginó compartiendo una escoba con Sirius mientras que éste hacía el tonto y realizaba alguna pirueta extraña para lograr que Remus se le aferrase mucho más. Ya había pasado una vez y el joven licántropo no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

-O podemos ir al lago. Ya sé que dijiste que está haciendo frío pero un simple paseo no cae mal. No es como si fuésemos a meternos a bañar… Tal vez -agregó con tono divertido-. De igual forma también podemos ir a Honeydukes, nos traemos unas cuantas golosinas y así nos…

Remus se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta, enfrentando a Sirius y haciéndole detener el paso y sus palabras.

-Sirius, estás aburrido, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué? No, yo sólo quiero…

El joven Lupin se acercó un paso más a su compañero y casi de forma inconsciente una de sus manos se posó en el rostro de su amigo. Sirius se sorprendió ante el toque y se quedó algo tenso, hipnotizado por aquel par de ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente.

-Padfoot, tú no tienes que estar conmigo todo el tiempo. En verdad aprecio el gesto pero no deseo que dejes de hacer cosas divertidas sólo porque yo no estoy de ánimo. Es navidad; disfrútalo.

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la que aún se encontraba en su rostro.

-Yo estoy contigo porque quiero y me estoy divirtiendo, no te preocupes por eso… En verdad me gusta estar contigo. –contestó, dándole un toque de suavidad y cariño a esa última frase.

Pero Remus no estaba muy convencido.

-Debiste haberte ido con James y no quedado acá encerrado conmigo.

Lupin intentó retirar la mano pero Sirius sólo le permitió apartarla de su rostro pues la sostuvo con más fuerza evitando que se alejase. James y Sirius habían estado especialmente entusiasmados con un viaje de Navidad que los Potter tenían planeado así que Remus optó por no comentarle nada a sus amigos acerca del abrupto cambio de planes en la visita a sus padres, pues el joven licántropo no quería preocuparlos. Sin embargo, a la final Remus sucumbió a las insistencias de Sirius y les confesó que ese año se quedaría en Hogwarts.

Tan pronto lo supo, Sirius se ensimismó en quedarse con él. James, Remus e incluso Peter le insistieron que no se quedase, que Remus estaría bien; pero siendo Sirius tan cabeza dura como lo es, no hubo quien lo sacase de su decisión.

Así fue como los dos terminaron juntos y solos en las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero aún así, Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que Sirius no estuviese disfrutando de su viaje.

-Si me hubiese ido con él sabiendo que tú estarías acá no me habría podido quedar tranquilo.

Remus le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Lo imaginó escribiendo al menos tres cartas al día sólo para saber si de verdad se encontraba bien. Tal vez hasta arreglándoselas para regresar antes de tiempo y estar en su compañía.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero por eso mismo te dije que te estabas preocupando demasiado.

-Así soy yo –dijo Sirius, dando por finalizada esa conversación-. Ahora dime, ¿a dónde vamos?

El aludido arrugó los labios en forma pensativa.

-No sé tú, pero yo voy a la biblioteca.

Sirius hizo eso que su labio hace cuando no le gusta algo. Una leve mueca un tanto canina en la que su labio superior se levanta un poco y su tabique se arruga. Si tienes buen oído y prestas atención, puedes incluso escuchar como un pequeño gruñido se forma en su garganta. A Remus eso siempre le ha parecido _adorable_, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera.

-¿Qué rayos vas a hacer en la biblioteca?

-Leer.

-¡Demonios, Lupin! ¡Eres un comelibros!

Falsamente ofendido, el prefecto le golpeó en el brazo con la mano que tenía libre, dándose cuenta que la otra todavía se encontraba entrelazada con la de Sirius.

-Puedes hacer eso en la sala común. O en el lago. O incluso en el Gran Comedor. ¡Merlín, en cualquier otra parte estaría bien!

Remus rió ante la renuencia de Sirius por acompañarlo. Al parecer tendría que _obligar_ a su amigo a buscar un poco de diversión en otra parte y por eso mismo había dicho que visitaría la biblioteca. Ese lugar era demasiado silencioso y Sirius siempre lo había evitado. Cualquier persona podía darse cuenta que la tranquilidad no era ni mucho menos el mejor amigo de Sirius Black; tanto silencio lo ponía nervioso y varias veces habían sido expulsados del lugar por los berrinches o desastres que éste formaba debido a eso. Estando en vacaciones, el silencio de la biblioteca sería mil veces peor y ambos estaban completamente seguros de que el joven de cabello negro no iba a poner un pie allí.

-No quiero –contestó Lupin.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú estarás allí.

-Oh... –Sirius alzó una ceja con gesto divertido. Colocando su mejor y más exagerada expresión seductora, sonrió- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso toda mi _hermosura _te distrae?

Remus soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en el pasillo. Casi inmediatamente tapó su boca para contener la risa que le causo el comentario. Al recuperarse miró a Sirius a los ojos y le respondió con sinceridad, intentando esconderlo detrás de un tono juguetón.

-Tal vez.

La sonrisa del pelinegro cambió de divertida a cavilosa y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad extraña. Remus se dio cuenta que otra vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Soltando la mano de su compañero casi de forma violenta, se dispuso a emprender su camino.

-¡Hey, espera! –le llamó Sirius, acelerando su paso y colocándose a su lado mientras caminaban- De acuerdo, permitiré que vayas a la biblioteca sólo porque eres un comelibros sin remedio, pero sabes que hoy es 24, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Voy a ir a Hogsmeade y traeré unas cuantas provisiones. ¿A qué hora estarás en la sala común? –la sonrisa de Sirius prometía fiesta.

Remus parpadeó extrañado.

-Padfoot, yo tenía planeado acostarme temprano.

-¿Qué, qué?

Sirius agarró al castaño por los hombros y le hizo detener y enfrentarle. Su expresión sugería que estaba entrando en pánico. Remus estuvo aún más confundido.

-¿Qué clase de chico se duerme temprano en noche de Navidad?

-Pues, aparentemente yo.

-¿Por qué diablos?

-Los niños buenos esperan a Santa dormidos. –bromeó Remus.

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora, Lupin! Tú vas a celebrar la Navidad conmigo ¿me escuchaste? He estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo como para que salgas con esa tontería.

El licántropo ignoró el tono grosero de su amigo.

-¿Has planeado esta fiesta por mucho tiempo?

-¡Sí!... Bueno, no. Algo así. Es decir, es Navidad. Contigo. En Hogwarts. O bueno, el lugar no importa, el problema es que no puedes faltar; no ahora que todo está preparado, ¿entiendes lo que estoy queriendo decir? –Sirius parecía tener dificultades al expresarse; algo bastante extraño en un chico tan acostumbrado a la verborrea como él.

Remus negó con la cabeza y Sirius suspiró.

-Mira, el punto es que…

-Hola, Black~ –canturrearon al unísono un par de chicas que pasaban casualmente a su lado, interrumpiéndoles.

Sirius recuperó la compostura tan rápido que jamás se habrían imaginado que segundos antes había estado alterado. Colocando su mejor sonrisa seductora, saludó a las chicas.

-Christa, Verónica. –un guiño de despedida hizo que las muchachas riesen como colegialas enamoradas. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso es exactamente lo que eran.

Tan pronto las muchachas se alejaron cuchicheando lo galán y pícaro que era el joven Black, Sirius le regresó la mirada a Remus y volvió a tener una expresión de perrito regañado. El joven castaño habría sonreído ante aquel gesto si no fuese porque estaba demasiado concentrado en el lugar por el que se habían perdido de vista las chicas. Sabía de buena fuente que esas dos se habían quedado a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts sólo porque se habían enterado de que Sirius haría lo mismo. Así como ellas, había muchas otras y Remus todavía se preguntaba cómo rayos lo habían averiguado si la decisión había sido tomada el mismo día en que el tren partía.

-¡Remus, concéntrate! –dijo Sirius, tomándolo nuevamente por los brazos- Vas a pasar la Navidad conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Pero…

-¡Promételo! –le exigió, zarandeándolo un poco.

-Ok, ok. –Remus soltó una risita suave y se soltó del agarre- Navidad contigo. Prometido.

Black pareció más relajado pero a la vez Lupin no podía evitar pensar que se encontraba nervioso por algo. Sin querer saber adónde iba a pasar el resto del día Sirius (pues ciertas dos chicas no se hallaban muy lejos), Remus emprendió su camino a la biblioteca. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, apartado de su compañero. No era que no disfrutase de su compañía, por el contrario, la disfrutaba tanto que no habían estado separados ni cinco minutos y ya lo añoraba… Sin embargo, ese mismo era el problema.

Los últimos meses, Remus se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y en cierta forma comenzó a dejar de suprimirlos. Él no sabe muy bien cuándo empezó a dejar de evitar miradas o roces y en su lugar comenzar a buscarlos y disfrutarlos. No sabe cuándo los abrazos se volvieron comunes o un simple brazo alrededor de sus hombros le hacía acelerar el corazón y ya no le importaba que Sirius lo escuchase o no. Ya no había ese nervio porque Sirius "lo descubriera". Ya no pensaba sus acciones tratando de evitar que Sirius se diese cuenta de que tiene sentimientos especiales hacia él. El temor aún existía, estaba allí latente, recordándole algunas veces los límites a los que está sometido, pero por alguna razón Remus ya no era tan precavido como antes.

El chico no sabía cuándo esa descuidada conducta había comenzado, pero sí sabía que debía terminarla pronto.

Remus creía que el cambio en su conducta se debía al propio Sirius, pues éste parecía presentar los mismos deseos de estar juntos que el licántropo tenía. Los roces, las miradas, los abrazos, las caricias, las conversaciones, las pequeñas escapadas para ver las estrellas, los susurros en clases y los paseos a cualquier hora; entre muchas otras cosas más, todas acciones iniciadas por Sirius. Eso, en cierta forma, le daba esperanza. Le hacía creer que tal vez aquel sentimiento no era unilateral; que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa amistad podría terminar en algo más.

Pero jamás aceptaría esa suposición. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Las señales a veces eran confusas y esos momentos podrían fácilmente pasar por algo que dos buenos amigos harían sin más significado que pasar juntos un rato agradable. Y ni siquiera quería contar el hecho de que Sirius no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para coquetear con cualquier chica en frente de él. Si bien a la mínima señal de que Remus estuviese incómodo, el pelinegro las dejaba de lado para estar con él; lo cierto era que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Sirius Black era un mujeriego de primera y ningún chico iba a poder cambiar eso.

Remus había estado tan feliz el día en que Sirius decidió quedarse con él que pasaron toda la noche hablando de cosas tontas pues el joven castaño no lograba mitigar su energía. Habían terminado durmiéndose en la misma cama, entrelazados y abrazados, en medio de alguna conversación sobre grageas de todos los sabores y escobas de chocolate rellenas. Habían despertado de la misma forma, acurrucados y al mismo tiempo; pero todo parecía tan normal, tal casual, que no hubo ningún silencio incómodo o sonrojo. Se levantaron, vistieron y acomodaron, y salieron a comer. Todo el día lo pasaron juntos hablando de tonterías. Casi no hubo momento en el que los ojos de uno se apartasen del otro. Había sido maravilloso. Habían jugado, hablado, planeado encuentros y travesuras; y Remus todavía pensaba que incluso habían llegado muchas veces a… _coquetear. _

La frente de Remus golpeó la mesa con un ruido sordo al dejar caer su peso sobre un libro. La bibliotecaria ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle callar pues ella era la única otra persona que se encontraba pasando el día en la biblioteca. Remus podía sentir el calor de un sonrojo emanando de sus mejillas. _Coquetear_, sí claro; como si eso fuese posible. Sólo habían sido palabras y bromas tontas para pasar el rato. Remus volvió a golpear su frente con la mesa, intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Tenía que ser eso; no podía ser nada más. Solamente un par de bromas estúpidas…

O quizás…

Ésta vez fue un pergamino lo que llevó a su frente y no su cabeza a la mesa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar rodeado de libros pero sí sabía que la mayor parte de dicho tiempo la había pasado pensando en Sirius. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para aceptar aquel paseo por el lago?

Suspirando pesadamente se levantó del asiento llevándose consigo un libro al azar. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y le deseo Feliz Navidad. Dándole una última oportunidad al libro comenzó a leerlo de nuevo, quedando finalmente enganchado a la lectura mientras que sus pies lo llevaban de forma automática hacia la sala común.

Su andar era ligero y despacio, percibiendo a las personas y objetos con su vista periférica y sus sentidos bien desarrollados. Nunca llegó a tropezarse con nada ni nadie. Al llegar al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, Remus notó que el cuadro estaba abierto y que alguien se encontraba parado allí. Había suficiente espacio para que entrase sin problemas, por lo que no tuvo la necesidad de alzar la vista de su libro. Sin embargo, al llegar al marco una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Lupin, NO! –advirtió una voz femenina con un tono fuerte de irritación.

Remus no pudo evitar detener sus pasos y alzar la mirada ante el llamado de su apellido. En frente de él se encontraba una chica de su casa con aspecto exasperado. Sus puños sobre la cadera y su pie golpeando repetidamente el suelo. Llevando su vista un poco más allá, divisó otro par de chicas menos alteradas que la primera pero igual de irritadas que ella. Remus no pudo entender qué sucedía hasta que sintió la mirada de otra persona a su lado.

El joven licántropo giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius Black; bien abiertos y tan brillantes y penetrantes como siempre. Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, aún sin entender bien lo que sucedía. Luego, de forma automática y casi al mismo tiempo, ambos chicos llevaron su vista hasta la parte superior del marco de la puerta como si sus cuerpos hubiesen entendido qué era lo que estaba sucediendo incluso antes que sus propias mentes.

Dos ramas de muérdago se hallaban amarradas con una cinta de colores de Gryffindor; una de las ramas tenía bayas rojas y la otra vayas blancas. Remus sintió como si todo el aire se le escapase del cuerpo y todo el peso del mundo le cayese encima. Repentinamente se sintió aturdido y quiso escapar a esconderse en algún rincón del viejo castillo.

-No. –dijo rotundamente mientras giraba su cuerpo e intentaba regresar sobre sus pasos. Un par de fuertes brazos se enrollaron a su alrededor impidiéndole avanzar. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de Sirius en su espalda mientras éste se aferraba a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se encontrasen directamente. Incluso sobre la ropa, todo contacto quemaba.

La suave y masculina risa de Sirius se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Moony? No pienses que te escaparás tan fácilmente.

-Sirius, no. No quiero. Esto fue un error de mi parte el pasar sin ver.

La risa de Black se escuchó más fuerte.

-Eh, no seas así. ¿Acaso es tan malo el tener que besarme?

Remus no contestó. Intentó zafarse del agarre sin mucho éxito, haciendo que Sirius se burlase más fuerte y su risa se escuchase como un ladrido.

-Venga, venga. Para que no te sientas tan mal te lo daré en la mejilla…

-Sirius, he dicho que…

Tal vez por mera casualidad o por un giro del destino, lo cierto es que al tiempo que Sirius se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla, Remus giró la cabeza para poder hablarle cara a cara. Sus labios se encontraron suavemente haciendo acallar a ambos chicos.

Por la sorpresa del momento Sirius redujo su agarre y Remus se apartó tan bruscamente que golpeó la espalda y la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Los ojos del castaño se encontraban bien abiertos y en pánico, observando el rostro de Sirius que parecía expresar el mismo sentimiento. Su boca entreabierta parecía querer decir algo pero el revoltijo en su estómago y el nudo en su garganta se lo impedían completamente.

-… L-lo siento mu… -comenzaron a susurrar los labios de Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase ya sus manos se encontraban sobre el rostro de Remus y lo acercaban al suyo para volver a unir sus bocas en un suave beso.

El libro de Remus cayó al suelo. Las manos de Sirius pasaron de su rostro a su cabello. Una de ellas se quedó entrelazada en la parte de atrás de una oreja y la otra bajó hasta su cuello, permitiéndole acercarle más para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Remus, en cambio, fueron directamente al dorso de su compañero. Su intención inicial era empujarlo, apártalo lo suficiente para salir corriendo; pero aturdido como estaba, disfrutando cada segundo más del placer y los escalofríos que le causaba aquel contacto, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a las finas fibras de la franela de su amigo.

Una lengua curiosa pidió pase a su boca y con un suave y sorpresivo jadeo Remus le dio acceso libre a que lo deshiciese y volviese hacer. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado y todo grito de lógica en su cabeza era un susurro inaudible en ese momento.

Sintiendo poco aire en sus pulmones (si es que le quedaba siquiera un poco), entró en pánico al darse cuenta que el beso iba a ser roto en pocos segundos. Ambas manos se aferraron al cuello de Sirius y lo atrajeron de nuevo intensificando el beso, justo en el momento en que el otro joven se apartaba a tomar aire. ¿Quién necesitaba respirar, de igual forma?

En el fondo de su mente, Remus tuvo que admitirlo: incluso si era un sueño o la realidad, lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería y no estaba dispuesto a que se acabase nunca.

Hasta que de pronto sintió cómo alguien lo empujaba por el hombro interrumpiendo el beso y haciéndole trastabillar al punto de casi caer al piso.

-¡Es suficiente! –había gritado la chica al empujar a Remus sin un ápice de delicadeza. Sin prestarle más atención que eso, acomodó su cabello, puso su mejor sonrisa y se colocó debajo del muérdago junto a Black- Es mi turno ahora, ¿no es cierto?

Aquellas palabras fueron increíblemente despreciables a oídos de Remus. Miraba al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras la cruda realidad le golpeaba en el estómago. Sintiendo cómo la dulce sensación que tan sólo segundos antes había experimentado se volvía agria y dolorosa, limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano de forma brusca intentando eliminar el sabor, la sensación y los recuerdos. El gesto no tuvo resultado y el deseo de escapar de allí y de todo lo demás le hizo bajar las escaleras casi corriendo. Ni siquiera le dedicó una última mirada a la escena que se hallaba a su lado.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus, espera! –escuchó gritar a Sirius detrás de él pero no por eso aminoró el paso.

-Sirius Black, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡¿Y mi beso?! –gritó la chica al verlo correr detrás de su amigo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sarah! –le dijo en respuesta sin detenerse- Es decir, Sandra. Agh. –corrigió, haciendo un gesto de disgusto al darse cuenta su record de no equivocarse en el nombre de ninguna de las chicas a las que conocía había llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo, había cosas mucho más importantes que atender ahora.

-Remus, espera. ¡Remus!

Sirius no tuvo problema en alcanzar a su amigo pero Remus no tenía intenciones de detenerse o de siquiera escucharle por lo que cada que Sirius le hablaba o le pedía que aminorara el paso, éste sólo le ignoraba y continuaba caminando con la vista fija en el suelo delante de él. Sus pasos no le llevaban a ningún sitio, él sólo deseaba seguir en movimiento, apartarse de todo, ni siquiera tener tiempo para pensar, porque el imaginar una fila de chicas esperando que un gustoso Sirius Black las besase con la excusa de estar debajo de un muérdago, simplemente lo ponía enfermo.

Sirius se atravesó en su camino con intenciones de detenerle pero Remus simplemente cambió de dirección sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al obstáculo que tenía en frente. Sirius intentó lo mismo un par de veces más consiguiendo los mismos resultados.

-¿Puedes detenerte sólo un segundo? ¿Por qué diablos estás tan molesto? –insistió Sirius, ya exasperado, tomando uno de sus brazos y finalmente deteniendo su avance.

Lupin se soltó tan bruscamente que incluso llegó a herirse con las uñas de Black. Sosteniendo su muñeca rasguñada y aún viendo a cualquier otra dirección menos a Sirius, contestó con un tono molesto.

-No te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe. Estabas perfectamente bien hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Es acaso por esas chicas? Remus, ellas no significan nada para mí.

Por alguna razón esas palabras sólo hicieron molestarle más y comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué rayos eso habría de interesarme?

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me dijo que buscase diversión en otro lado.

-**_Oh _**¿y eso te da el derecho de ir a besuquearte con cualquier ser remotamente pensante que tenga falda y dos piernas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Entonces sí te interesa.

-No, no lo hace. No me importa en absoluto. Es más, vuelve con tus chicas. Tienes toda una fila de ellas esperando por ti, Black.

-Te aclaro que yo no me _"besuqueé"_ con nadie más que contigo… Y con respecto a ese beso…

-¿Qué, Sirius? ¿Qué? –le interrumpió, ya bastante molesto- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Que fue un accidente o algo por el estilo? No te preocupes, ni lo digas. Ya lo sé bien.

-Eso no es lo que iba a decir. Si tan sólo te tranquilizaras y me dieses un minuto para hablar…

Remus resopló indignado.

-No, Sirius. No quiero escucharte. No quiero saber nada. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Ese es el problema –aclaró, comenzando su caminata nuevamente-. Sólo déjame solo, ¿quieres?

-Por las barbas de… ¡En dado caso todo esto es tu culpa por irte a tu tonta biblioteca con tus tontos libros como el gran tonto comelibros que eres! –le gritó Sirius de la forma más infantil que Remus le había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

El joven licántropo detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia su amigo. Sus ojos bien abiertos con una expresión indignada e incrédula.

-¿"Comelibros"? ¿En serio, Sirius? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Por qué no te buscas mejores insultos?

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque eres perfecto! ¿Cómo rayos logras insultar a alguien como tú que no tiene ningún defecto? ¡Lo único que puedo encontrar mal en ti es tu ansia por los libros y eso ni siquiera es algo malo! Sólo me molesta que a veces pareciera que valoraras más el tiempo que pasas sumergido entre páginas que el tiempo que pasas conmigo.

Remus pareció ofenderse ante las palabras.

-No digas tonterías.

-Pues eso pareciera. –Sirius suspiró pesadamente, intentando calmarse- Yo ni siquiera estaba intentando decir eso como una ofensa. En verdad pienso que eres perfecto y nunca he tenido la intención de insultarte por lo que cómo rayos esperas que tenga mejores insultos que ese.

-No estoy seguro a lo que verdaderamente te refieres pero yo no soy perfecto, Sirius. Nadie lo es…

-Pues para mí lo eres.

Sirius logró calmarse completamente y miró a Remus a los ojos. Sus ojos grises estaban cargados de algún sentimiento extraño que el castaño no pudo identificar. Un tono misterioso que el prefecto ha venido percibiendo desde hace ya algún tiempo pero a lo que seguía intentando no prestar atención. El joven licántropo se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

Volviendo a repasar la situación y la discusión en su cabeza, Remus notó lo ridículo de todo. Él estaba completamente celoso y dolido, y Sirius estaba intentando dar excusas y diciendo lo que significa para él. Pareciera como si fuesen algo más que sólo amigos y la situación simplemente le pareció sin fundamentos. La discusión no tenía sentido y aún así Remus no podía evitar estar realmente enfadado.

-Nada de eso importa de igual forma –contestó Remus, sin poder mirar a Sirius a la cara-. Ese no es el punto aquí, así que por favor sólo déjame solo un momento, ¿quieres?

Mientras Remus comenzaba a alejarse, Sirius observó hacia varios lados tratando de ubicarse. Cuando lo hizo, tomó a Remus por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo con él.

-Ven conmigo. Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Remus no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar unos cuantos metros antes de que su determinación por simplemente estar lejos de Sirius fuese más fuerte y le hiciera clavar los talones en el piso haciendo más difícil que lo llevase. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, sin estar dispuesto a soltarlo o a rendirse.

-¡Sirius, déjame!

Si Remus no hubiese estado demasiado ocupado intentando soltar el agarre de Sirius, se habría dado cuenta del cambio en la posición del cuerpo de su amigo y habría podido evitar que éste le levantase en el aire y lo acomodase en su hombro. Remus dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y todo su rostro se puso colorado.

-¡Por los pantalones de Gryffindor! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-No. Y estás haciendo una escena así que mejor baja la voz.

Remus pataleó torpemente y golpeó la espalda de Sirius intentando que éste desistiera, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos sirvieron de algo; sólo lograron que su amigo le tomase las piernas con más fuerza y su molestia incrementase.

Sirius lo bajó unos minutos más tarde al frente del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado ubicado en el séptimo piso. Remus se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella expresión malhumorada. Definitivamente la molestia no era algo que le quedase bien a su querido Moony.

-Tú quedare aquí –le ordenó.

Remus lo miró caminar de un lado a otro al frente de una pared en el pasillo y puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba para aguantar nada de eso así que comenzó a caminar a cualquier dirección lejos de Sirius. Pero entonces sintió cómo alguien lo jalaba por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastraba unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Hey! –gritó en protesta.

Sirius lo empujó dentro de una sala que simplemente había aparecido segundos antes y Remus dio unos pequeños saltos hacia adelante antes de poder estabilizar su cuerpo. Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de él haciendo que ésta desapareciera.

Cuando Remus alzó la vista toda la molestia que había sentido de pronto desapareció.

Era una sala enorme recubierta con adornos y luces de Navidad. Siete árboles como los que se hallaban en el Gran Comedor se encontraban dispersos en el mismo orden que en el comedor original; sin embargo estos eran mucho más grandes y frescos, como recién cortados. No, en realidad tan frescos que parecía que habían nacido allí mismo. El olor que emanaban era delicioso y el ambiente se sentía como el bosque mismo. Un tono dulzón en el aire llevó su atención a una mesa en el centro del recinto. Se encontraba llena de comidas navideñas y dulces. Dos tortas de chocolate, budín navideño llameante, pernil en salsa de almendras, berenjenas en miel, pavo relleno con salsa de arándanos, puré de boniatos, pudines de Yorkshire, berenjenas rellenas, uno que otro tipo de ensalada y un sinfín de delicias que rápidamente le hicieron agua la boca. La gran mayoría de ellas se encontraban entre las favoritas de Remus.

Enderezando su cuerpo siguió observando la habitación. A pesar de estar consciente de que debían ser como las tres de la tarde y el sol debería estar iluminando fuerte y grande, no se sorprendió al ver que a través de las enormes ventanas selladas podías apreciar un mar de estrellas brillantes en un cielo nocturno. No se veían árboles ni aves, como si se encontrasen en lo más alto de una torre. Miró hacia el techo y una gran cantidad de velas con lazos de colores navideños atados alrededor de ellas flotaba sobre su cabeza dándole claridad a todo el recinto. El techo también se encontraba hechizado para que mostrase el mismo cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas que podía ver por las ventanas. En medio de todo el cielo se encontraba un cuarto de luna menguante que le sonreía en lo alto de su magnificencia.

Estando maravillado, su boca se movía como intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sirius sonrió a sus anchas.

-¿Sorprendido?

Remus se giró rápidamente hacia su amigo.

-Sirius… ¿Tú hiciste esto?... ¿Cómo?

El pelinegro giró la varita entre sus dedos y sonrió de medio lado.

-Un poco de magia por aquí y por allá –dijo con presunción, omitiendo gran cantidad de detalles y verdades. Luego su sonrisa se desapareció y en cambio colocó una mueca de disgusto- Y elfos domésticos.

-E-estoy en verdad impresionado… -dijo Remus. Sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca entrecerrada; totalmente deslumbrado ante todo el lugar.

-Sí, lo sé. Era una sorpresa para esta noche. Ya sabes, Navidad. Tú y yo, juntos.

-Oh, ¿así que por esto te hallabas tan nervioso?

Sirius colocó la mano en su cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo y Remus creyó incluso ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho.

-No exactamente. Sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo.

Avanzaron juntos por el medio de la sala y Remus pudo notar que la mesa del centro era incluso más larga de lo que se podía apreciar desde la entrada. ¿Es que acaso Sirius pensaba que los dos iban a poder comer todo eso? ¿O es que estaba planeando una fiesta? Una fiesta sonaba más lógico al estilo Black, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que el propio Sirius había pronunciado. _Tú y yo, juntos_.

Aunque _juntos_ no significaba _solos_, por supuesto.

Remus encontró con la vista una par de sus favoritas escobas de chocolate; esas que estaban rellenas de sirope de uva y no pudo evitar querer agarrar una. Sirius notó el gesto y soltó una risa tonta, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara ante la situación y desistiera.

Llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación y Remus pudo notar que detrás del árbol principal, el más grande de todos, se encontraba una chimenea encendida y unas cuantas mantas y almohadas esparcidas en el piso. Delante del árbol y ocultas por la mesa principal, se encontraba una gran alfombra y un par de sofás de aspecto realmente cómodo. Debajo del enorme árbol se hallaba una única y pequeña caja de regalo. Era tan pequeña que, en contraste con el tamaño del árbol, lucía insignificante y escueta.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la tomó con una mano. Le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa de cariño antes de entregársela a Remus.

-Feliz Navidad, Moony.

-Uhm… Sirius… Yo… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada y ábrelo.

-Pero todavía no es Navidad.

-No importa, ya toda la sorpresa se fue al caño. Sólo ábrelo. Es importante.

Remus sonrió cálidamente y obedeció. Retirando el lazo que adornaba la caja, ésta se abrió dejando a la vista un par de amuletos encajados entre sí. Uno tenía forma de Estrella y el otro de Luna Llena. Remus los colocó en la palma de su mano para apreciarlos mejor.

-Son dos… -dijo de forma inconsciente.

-Oh sí, eso es porque éste es mío. –canturreó Sirius, jalando uno de los cordones que quedaban colgando de la mano de su compañero y llevándose consigo la Luna Llena. Pasándolo sobre su cabeza, la Luna quedó guindando en su pecho. Remus se acercó a Sirius y acarició el dije con la yema de sus dedos. El acabado era excepcional y desde cerca podía apreciar varias runas antiguas que le daban tonos y sombras a los detalles de la Luna. El joven licántropo no podía ocultar cuán maravillado estaba ante tan especial regalo.

Sin darse cuenta que Sirius le veía fijamente, con mucho cariño y escudriñando cuidadosamente cada una de sus expresiones; Remus continúo apreciando aquel dije en forma de Luna. No estuvo satisfecho hasta haber reconocido cada una de las runas en el grabado. Entonces, le dio la vuelta al dije. Sólo tres símbolos se encontraban tallados en el material. La runa que representa la letra _R_, un antiguo signo que significa "_pertenencia_" y la runa que representa la _S_.

**R (pertenece a) S**

Olvidando cómo respirar, Remus giró el dije de estrella que tenía en su mano izquierda sin si siquiera intentar detallar su parte frontal primero. Soltó un pequeño jadeo por el asombro cuando los mismos tres símbolos, pero en diferente orden, aparecieron tallados en el dorso.

**S (pertenece a) R**

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no supo si de verdad quería enfrentar a Sirius en ese momento. Sin embargo, levantó el rostro y observó las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes y emocionados de su compañero.

-¿Qué… Qué significa esto…? –preguntó, casi en un susurro inaudible.

-Oh, no te me hagas el tonto ahora que tú sabes bien lo que significa.

Remus parpadeó varias veces. Permaneció con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida en los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Tengo que explicarlo todo? –dijo Sirius, con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya de todo lo que siento por ti?

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron y todo su cuerpo se tensó ante semejantes palabras. Sirius notó su reacción y suspiró. Todo gesto bromista desapareció de su rostro y acarició su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Me gustas –dijo sin más, echándole una miradita a la reacción de Remus.

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron mucho más y Black no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta.

-Me gustas –repitió, tomando las manos de su compañero- Estoy completamente seguro de que tú lo sabes. Así cómo yo también sé que estás loco por mí.

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro. Remus sintió sus mejillas cálidas y deseo que su sonrojo no se notase tanto.

-Remus, en verdad, en verdad me gustas. Cuando dije que eras perfecto lo dije completamente en serio. Eres perfecto para mí. No sé qué haría sin ti. Estoy loco por ti… Te estoy dando este obsequio como muestra de que todo mi corazón te pertenece. Soy tuyo. Si tú me aceptas, me gustaría que tú también fueses sólo para mí. –finalizó, acercando las manos de Remus a su rostro y depositando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. Le dedicó una mirada pícara por encima del gesto, decidido a poner nervioso a su compañero… Y lo logró.

Remus retiró las manos del agarre de Sirius y sostuvo el dije con fuerzas. Sólo un tiempo después, cuando las esquinas de la estrella se le clavaron en su palma, se dio cuenta que debía decir algo.

-Tú… debes dejar de hacer eso…

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Sirius, genuinamente confundido.

-Si quieres que entre tú y yo haya algo debes dejar de coquetear con cuanta chica se te aparezca en frente.

-Oh. –Sirius esbozó una de sus más grandes sonrisas y su mirada tomó un tono misterioso- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con desfachatez.

Remus frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-¿"Por qué", preguntas? –estuvo a punto de decir algo indebido cuando de pronto observó la sonrisa de Sirius y todo pareció tener sentido. El joven licántropo se llevó una mano a la frente para mitigar el ligero dolor de cabeza que había aparecido de pronto. Hizo un sonido de disgusto antes de volver a hablar- Tú… lo haces a propósito…

El joven Casanova se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta cuando te pones celoso.

-Por la varita de…

-¡Wow! Por la varita de alguien. Esto es serio entonces. –se burló Sirius.

Remus hizo otro sonido extraño, expresando su desdén. Pero en lugar de pensar que nada de lo que ocurría era real, un _"No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes"_ apareció en su mente. Y entonces se dio cuenta por qué había dejado de preocuparse por sus acciones ante Sirius; todo su ser le decía que ya no hacía falta disimular, que todo estaría bien. Él lo sabía, verdaderamente lo sabía. Todo lo que había hecho pasar por ilusiones de un chico enamorado, todo lo que había insistido en que era su propio deseo expresándose en su mente; todo había sido realidad. Y él lo sabía; sólo que no había querido admitirlo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sirius, y Remus alzó la cara-. De acuerdo –repitió-. Las dejaré a todas. Ni siquiera hablaré con ellas si así lo deseas. No me importa. Ninguna de ellas me interesa, de igual forma. –Sirius tomó a Remus por la cintura y lo acercó a él- Haré cualquier cosa para que termines de estar seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Así que… Puedes comenzar a pedir lo que quieras.

Remus le sonrió en respuesta, pensando en unas cuantas cosas más. Pero antes de que Lupin pudiese comenzar a hablar, Sirius sacó su varita y con un par de movimientos hacia el techo un pequeño copo de luz salió flotando desde la punta de la misma hasta posicionarse unos cuantos centímetros sobre ellos. Se mantuvo allí unos segundos y luego creció y se disolvió en cientos de virutas de luz que cayeron sobre los dos chicos desapareciendo al contacto con cualquier objeto. Una vez terminado la lluvia de luces, el castaño pudo notar que donde el copo original de luz había estado, ahora se encontraba una rama de muérdago con bayas rojas y un lazo dorado adornándole. Remus le sonrió a Sirius en forma de pregunta y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que todavía necesitas una excusa.

Remus dejó escapar una risa ligera.

-Tal vez –le dijo, pero sus brazos ya se encontraban sobre los hombros de Sirius, acercándole para que sus labios volviesen a juntarse en un suave beso.

Sirius sonrío con una ternura increíble y Remus se reprendió a sí mismo por haber sido un tonto y no haber aceptado antes lo que en realidad pasaba. Aquel extraño y misterioso tono en los ojos de Sirius era simplemente la forma en que éste le expresaba todo su amor y devoción y Remus había optado por ignorarlo.

Se apartaron por un segundo y Remus pudo notar de nuevo aquel tono en los ojos de su compañero. Ya no era misterioso, ahora sabía lo que significaba y deseaba jamás volver a perderse ese sentimiento que hacía a su interior ponerse cálido y agradable.

Justo antes de volver a unir sus labios por tercera vez en una tarde, la mirada del licántropo captó cómo el hechizo del muérdago que conjuró Sirius se disolvía en pequeñas virutas sobre ellos. Pero a Remus eso no le importaba. Después de todo, ya no necesitaban excusas.

**End**

**N.A.:** Éste se suponía iba a ser un regalo de Navidad pero debido a ciertos _inconvenientes_, no pude entregarlo a tiempo (ni siquiera lo pude entregar _tarde; _miren cuando es que lo vengo haciendo *llora*). Espero les haya gustado a ustedes también. Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo que me siento extraña y desconfiada con respecto a todo, pero le he puesto mi amor y cariño a esta historia. Muchas Gracias por Leer. Hasta una próxima oportunidad :D


End file.
